Arithmancy with Remus and Sirius
by Linda Lupos
Summary: Remus and Sirius explain - unknowingly - how to do Aritmancy


**Arithmancy with Remus and Sirius!**

In one of the chapters of my fanfiction, 'Prisoner of the Moon', Hermione uses Arithmancy to define Remus' character. Arithmancy, or actually numerology, which I think it's more like, is fun to do, so I wrote this little story to explain how to do numerology yourself! It ties in with both 'Prisoner' and 'Remus Lupin', but you don't necessarily have had to read those to understand this. The time is… somewhere in the Marauder's third year or somewhere, so around 1973/1974. Remus is being quite the Hermione in this, sorry.

Mayor thanks to Allan Zola Kronzek and Elizabeth Kronzek, who wrote "The Sorcerer's Companion: A Guide to the Magical World of Harry Potter", in which this Arithmancy method is described. Since the book was in Dutch, I translated it, so all the spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. Sorry. 

Well, let's get started! 

**1973. **

_"Arithmancy looks terrible," said Harry, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart._

_"Oh, no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione earnestly. "It's my favourite subject!" _

"Remus, when was that meeting again when they decided that we should hide magical beasts?" James sat ready for the answer, the tip of his quill on his parchment.

Remus barely looked up from his book. "1692. By the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Excellent." James wrote it down and pretended not to notice Peter glancing over his shoulder and almost literally copying everything he had written. "And that's another essay done!" 

"Useful, eh, to have our own personal walking library?" said Sirius, nudging Remus in the ribs. "Pity he can't do our tests for us."

"If you'd just read _Fantastic beasts and where to find them, you'd know when it was," Remus responded grumpily. He closed his book. "Something different: how far are we with the Map?"_

"Far? Not even an inch from where we started," sighed James. "It only shows a really rough sketch of the castle, just about enough to make you get lost." 

"Hey, at least it shows our names!" said Sirius. The other three stared at him. 

"Well, it's something…" he said weakly… 

The bell rang.

"Oh help, Moony, what lesson have I got now?" Peter nearly panicked. 

"And what lesson do I have?" Sirius wondered. Remus sighed barely audible. 

"Peter, you have Ancient Runes, with James, though I can't for the life of me figure out why you two ever chose that lesson, and Sirius, you have Arithmancy, with me." 

"Remus, what would we ever do without you?" James said cheerfully. "You're the brains of our group!" 

"Oh, then I'm the good looks?" Sirius wanted to know. Remus and James looked at each other, their eyebrows raised, but they didn't object. 

"Yeah, and I'm the sportsman," James added. The three of them, James, Sirius and Remus, looked at Peter. 

"I… eat?" the boy added uncertainly. 

"Well… that's always useful," said Sirius. "I mean, we do need to eat, don't we?" 

"Yeah, together we make the perfect guy!" said James.

"Uhm, didn't we have a lesson to go to?" came Remus' quiet voice.  

"Why didn't you say so before?!" the other three panicked. "Let's go, see you later!" James and Peter hurried off to Ancient Runes, while Remus and Sirius headed off to their Arithmancy classroom.

~*~

"You're late, boys," professor Vector reprimanded them. "Get in and take your books. Chapter eight." 

Remus obediently opened his book, but Sirius slumped down in his chair. "Remind me why I took this class again," he whispered.

"Because you thought Ancient Runes would be even worse," Remus immediately whispered back.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

"Now, pay attention," Professor Vector said. "Today, we will see how you can get a better knowledge of one's character with the use of Arithmancy. As you know, Arithmancy comes from the Greek word_ Arithmo, number, and __mancy, prediction. Today, we're not predicting anything, but we're going to try and get a better understanding of ourselves with the help of numbers._

Now, in the most used system of numerology, as it is also sometimes called, we have to calculate three different numbers; the character, heart, and body number. Each number stands for something different, as you will see later on. Now, to calculate the different numbers, we have to translate the name of the person we want to examine into numbers, using the following scheme." She took a piece of chalk and started to write on the blackboard. 

1 2    3    4    5    6   7    8    9  

a    b   c    d     e    f    g    h    i

j     k    l    m    n    o    p   q    r 

s    t     u   v     w   x    y    z 

"So the a, j and s equal 1, the b, k and t stand for 2, 3 is c, l and u, 4 stand for d, m and v, the e, n and w are 5, 6 is f, o and x, 7 g, p and y, 8 h, q and z, and finally, 9 stands for the i and the r. We don't use the 0. I want you all to divide yourselves in pairs and start calculating your numbers, using your textbook. Now, please." 

"I'm with you," Sirius said immediately. 

"Like I would expect otherwise," Remus responded. "Okay, who's first?" 

"Let's do you first."

"We always do me first, I don't want to be first," Remus complained. "Can't we do you for a change?" 

"Not so loud," hissed Sirius, kicking Remus' leg. Remus suddenly noticed that people were staring at him. 

"Eh, oops… uhm… okay… you're first…" he said.  Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn't object. 

"Good, now, let's see, first, your name," Remus continued, now noticeably more enthusiastic. "That's… uhm… Sirius Black, eh? That makes… 199931 23132. Okay. Now, first, your… character number, which generally describes what you're like. Now, let's see… ah, we just have to add everything up. That's easy." 

"You say it," said Sirius. He mind wasn't really in it – he was too busy looking at a girl on the other side of the classroom. She caught his eye and he winked, and she quickly turned her head again, blushing. Remus didn't notice any of this.

"… that's… 1+9+9+9+3+1+2+3+1+3+2 is… 43. Which makes 4+3, is 7. Got that?" 

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Sirius said quickly. "Euh, seven, right?" 

"Uhuh. Now, your heart number, that's just adding up all the vowels. 9+9+3+1, that's 22, and 2+2 is 4. And your body number… the consonants… 1+9+1+2+3+3+2, makes 21, and that makes 3. So, we have – " he looked sternly at Sirius " – at least, _I now have your character number, 7, your heart number, 4, and your body number, which is 3. Got that?" _

"Wait, just let me write that down," said Sirius. You'd better pay attention when Remus was looking at you _that way, because he could turn really nasty… "And what now?" _

"Let's define your character!" Remus was obviously enjoying this, but Sirius wasn't so sure if he was going to like this. 

"Your character number is what you're basically like," Remus read aloud. "That's seven, and it says here… 'Seven:** the seven is attentive, understanding and intelligent, and likes hard work and challenges.' Oh really. 'Sevens are often serious', sure, 'eager to learn and interested in mysterious things. Originality and fantasy are more important than money. Sevens van also be pessimistic, sarcastic and uncertain. The seven is sometimes seen as a mystical or magical number because of the association with the seven days of creation from the Bible and the seven planets from ancient astrology (sun, moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Saturn and Jupiter).'" **

"I'm mystical!" Sirius said with glee. 

"Yeah, and you like hard work," said Remus sceptically. "I guess it just depends on what kind of work it is…" 

"Hey, I work hard on the Map!" Sirius defended himself. 

"Right," Remus raised his eyebrows. "Let's go on. Your heart number, which describes what you're like on the inside… that's four… 'Four: like a table standing on four legs. Four indicates stability and modesty.'" Remus snorted. "Sure…'They like hard work and are practical, reliable and down-to-earth.' Well that makes some sense. 'Fours like reason above fantasy. The four is good at organising and getting things done. They are as predicable as the four seasons. Fours can be headstrong, suspicious, too practical, and can be prone to have tempers. The conflicts that appear with the two are twice as strong in the four.' So there you go." 

"I'm a _table_?" Sirius was taken aback.

"You're _like_ a table, which is something different!" 

"Do I want to know what's next?"

"Yes. Your body number, which describes what you're like on the outside. That's a three, so… let's see…"

"Hey, you're a poet and you didn't even know it!" joked Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes. 

"'Three: the three stands for the concept of completion or unity, like the trio past-present-future and mind-body-spirit. The followers of Pythagoras –'

"Who?"

" – '(the famous Greek mathematician) thought of the three as the first complete number because it has – like three pebbles lying on a row – a beginning, middle and end. The three is someone with talent, energy, an artistic mind, a sense of humour, and is sociable. Threes have lots of luck, are often careless, rich and successful, but they can find it hard to concentrate and they can be quickly insulted and shallow.' Spot on, if I may say so." 

"Well, I don't know…" said Sirius. "Okay, I may be rich and successful and have a lot of luck, but I'm not shallow!" He glanced at the girl again, not noticing Remus shaking his head. 

"Trust me, you and James are possibly the most shallow people on this earth," he said. 

The bell rang.

"Oh, right, like you know everybody on this earth," Sirius said disdainfully as they packed their back.

"I said _possibly_, open your ears, Padfoot," Remus replied. They walked into the corridor, surrounded by a stream of students. "I do not pretend to know everybody – or everything." 

"What's up?" James wanted to know as he and Peter caught up with them. 

"You're fast," commented Sirius. "Natural talent for Apparition as well as Quidditch?" 

"You can't – " began Remus, but James cut him off.

"Nah, got released early," he shrugged. "Something about not talking in class or something…"

"What an insult!" Sirius exclaimed. "You would _never_ do that, would you?!" 

"Of course not!" James played along, laughing. "Wouldn't think of it! But anyway, what were you talking about?"

"Oh, we happily defined my character in Arithmancy," said Sirius darkly. "At least, _Remus happily defined it, __I was merely being tortured by his sudden insight in my deepest feelings." _

"Learned anything we don't know yet?" James asked Remus. 

"Yeah, he's supposed to be serious." James and Peter stared at Remus, then at Sirius.

"Sirius – serious?" said Peter finally. 

"Yeah, well, they didn't name me Sirius for nothing, you know," Sirius joked.  "Sirius, serious, you know…"  

Silence.

"Uh, Exploding Snap, anyone?" 

**End! **

The rest of the numbers and what they mean: 

**One: **one is the number of the individual. Ones are independent, concentrated, purposeful and determined. They have a goal and go for it. They are leaders and inventors. Ones find it hard to work together and don't like to take orders. They can be selfish, egocentric and bossy. They are often very timid, lonely.

**Two: **the two indicates interaction, coöperation and balance. Two's have a lot of fantasy, are creative and friendly. Peace, harmony, dedication, loyalty and honesty are typical for a two. But the two also stands for arguments, opposite forces and the contrasting side of things: day and night, good and evil. Two's can be retiring, moody, shy and irresolute.

**Three: **the three stands for the concept of completion or unity, like the trio past-present-future and mind-body-spirit. The followers of Pythagoras (the famous Greek mathematician) thought of the three as the first complete number because it has – like three pebbles lying on a row – a beginning, middle and end. The three is someone with talent, energy, an artistic mind, a sense of humour, and is sociable. Threes have lots of luck, are often careless, rich and successful, but they can find it hard to concentrate and they can be quickly insulted and shallow.     

**Four: **like a table standing on four legs. Four indicates stability and modesty. They like hard work and are practical, reliable and down-to-earth. Fours like reason above fantasy. The four is good at organising and getting things done. They are as predicable as the four seasons. Fours can be headstrong, suspicious, too practical, and can be prone to have tempers. The conflicts that appear with the two are twice as strong in the four.

**Five: **five, the number of instability and unbalance. It points at change and insecurity. Fives want to do a lot of things at the same time, but hate to get pinned to something. They are adventurous and like to take risks. They like to travel and meet other people, but won't stay long on the same place. Fives can be vain, irresponsible, rash and impatient.

**Six: **the six represents harmony, friendship and the family-life. The six is loyal, reliable and caring. Sixes find it easy to adjust. They are good at teaching and they are artistic, but often have bad luck in business. Sometimes sixes are prone to gossip and they can be too self-satisfied. The followers of Pythagoras looked upon the six as a perfect number, because it can be divided by two and three and it is the answer to both the sum and the multiplication of the first three numbers (1+2+3=6 and 1x2x3=6).

**Seven: **the seven is attentive, understanding and intelligent, and likes hard work and challenges. Sevens are often serious, eager to learn and interested in mysterious things. Originality and fantasy are more important than money. Sevens can also be pessimistic, sarcastic and uncertain. The seven is sometimes seen as a mystical or magical number because of the association with the seven days of creation from the Bible and the seven planets from ancient astrology (sun, moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Saturn and Jupiter). 

**Eight: **the eight points at possible success in business, finance or politics. Eighths are practical, ambitious, dedicated and they work hard. They can also be jealous, greedy, dominant and lusting for power. The eight is often seen as the most unpredictable of all the numbers and could indicate both mayor success or terrible failure; the eight has these possibilities from the beginning.

**Nine: **the nine stands for completion and success, because it has thrice the number three in it (3x3=9). Nines put themselves in service of other people, often as a teacher, scientist and humanist. They are determined, indefatigable workers and are an inspiration for others. But they can also be arrogant and vain when things aren't going their way. 

 What I didn't cover in my story, but what's also useful, is the meaning of the number that most often appears in the name. In Sirius's case, that's the nine and the three. With those numbers, you can add some more detail. Like that he's determined, he puts himself in service of other people (advising Harry), but he can sometimes be somewhat arrogant, especially when he's talking to or about Snape…

Like astrology, Arithmancy can be used to calculate lucky days. Most of the times, the lucky days are those who match with someone's character number, so in Sirius's case for example the 7nd or 25th day of a month, because those numbers come down to seven. This way, you can also chose your new car (a six must buy a Honda or Toyota, while a seven would feel better in a Ford) or where you're going to live (fives would do better to live in Tokyo or Pittsburgh). 

You can even chose your breakfast with Arithmancy! Cornflakes = 4, toast = 3, etc…

However, it is not recommended that you depend your life on this. After all, I don't think your teacher takes "I didn't come to math class because my character number says math is bad for me" as an excuse…   

(well, mathematics is a 4, and my own character number is 7, so math ís bad for me…J )


End file.
